


Bundesliga

by cricri



Series: Münsteraner Momentaufnahmen [13]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alternate Canon, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash, Tatort Münster, Television Watching, Thiels POV, offensive!Boerne
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thiel und Boerne sehen sich ein Fußballspiel an und lernen sich besser kennen ;)</p><p>  <i>"Naja ..." Boerne machte einen zögernden Eindruck. "Sagen wir mal so; Fußball steht nicht ganz vorne auf der Prioritätenliste meiner liebsten Freizeitvergnügen."</i></p><p>
  <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/11468.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bundesliga

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline / Episodenbezug: Nach dem Ende von Der dunkle Fleck, die zwei sind sich also gerade erst begegnet.  
> Warnungen: Slightly AU. In dieser Realität war Boerne offensichtlich nicht verheiratet. Ansonsten verläuft alles, wie wir es aus Der dunkle Fleck kennen. Ach ja ... ich verstehe nix von Fußball. Ohne Beta.  
> A/N: Der Text ist schon von Anfang September, die Fußballidee also unabhängig von "Zwischen den Ohren" entstanden. Gut, soooo originell ist das natürlich auch nicht ;)

"Als Sie sagten, Sie wollten den Abschluß des Falls feiern, habe ich mir ehrlich gesagt etwas anderes darunter vorgestellt."

"Die Bundesligasaison startet heute - das verpasse ich doch nicht. Interessieren Sie sich nicht für Fußball?"

"Naja ..." Boerne machte einen zögernden Eindruck. "Sagen wir mal so; Fußball steht nicht ganz vorne auf der Prioritätenliste meiner liebsten Freizeitvergnügen."

"Oh." Er hätte nicht gedacht, daß sein neuer Kollege keine Lust haben könnte, das Spiel zu sehen. Natürlich war der Rechtsmediziner ein wenig merkwürdig - aber normalerweise war Fußball doch ein Thema, bei dem sich alle zusammenfanden.

"Ist ja nicht tragisch", antwortete Boerne munter. "Vielleicht erschließen sich mir ja noch neue Horizonte der Unterhaltung. Wer spielt denn gegen wen?"

"Bayern München gegen Werder Bremen. Wollen Sie ein Bier?"

"Sie hätten nicht zufällig einen Wein offen ...?"

"Zum Fußball?"

"Wenn das dazu gehört ..." Boerne seufzte. "Dann nehme ich das Bier, danke."

 

***

 

Als das Spiel anfing, hatte Thiel die Irritation vom Anfang schon wieder vergessen. Der andere hatte wirklich keinen blassen Schimmer, ließ sich aber geduldig erklären, wie die Chancen für die beiden Mannschaften in dieser Saison standen, und warum der neue Trainer von Werder Bremen eine unkalkulierbare Größe für den Erfolg der Mannschaft darstellte.

Nach dem zweiten Bier erklärte Boerne unvermittelt: "Ich habe gehört, daß mittlerweile fast die Hälfte aller Bundeligaspieler tätowiert sind. Was meinen Sie, wird das ein neuer Modetrend, oder bleibt das auf die Welt des Fußballs beschränkt?"

"Was?"

"Na, heute Morgen im Radio, da ging es auch um den Bundesligaauftakt ..." 

"Boerne, wir sehen hier ein spannendes Spiel, und Sie machen sich Gedanken über ... Tätowierungen?"

"Spannend? Seit dreißig Minuten rennen die nun schon hinter dem Ball her, und es ist nichts passiert. Ich habe nur versucht, wenigstens die Konversation am Laufen zu halten."

"Die Konversation? Boerne, beim Fußballgucken unterhält man sich über die Spielzüge, wenn man überhaupt reden muß! Oder beschimpft den Schiedsrichter oder den Trainer oder den Spieler, der gerade wieder eine Torchance versemmelt hat! Ich meine, geht's noch schwuler - als nächstes reden wir noch darüber, welches Team die ansprechenderen Trikots trägt!"

"Das wäre in der Tat ein interessanteres Gesprächsthema als 'Gib ab, du Idiot, gib doch ab' ...", murrte Boerne. "Und überhaupt, was sollen diese Klischees. Was hat denn meine sexuelle Orientierung bitte mit meinem Desinteresse gegenüber Ballsportarten zu tun?"

"Das war doch nur ... _Ihre sexuelle Orientierung_?"

Der andere sah ihn überrascht an. "Das war Ihnen doch wohl klar, oder?"

"Äh ... nein." Thiel fühlte sich plötzlich ziemlich unbehaglich.

"Ach, kommen Sie ... das ist doch offensichtlich."

"Nicht für mich."

...

"Hm. Wollen Sie den Rest des Abends jetzt in peinlich berührtem Schweigen verbringen?"

"Entschuldigung ..." Er schielte vorsichtig zu Boerne hinüber, der einen entspannten, wenn auch leicht irritierten Eindruck machte. "Sie haben doch nicht gedacht, daß ich ... ich meine, Sie wollen doch nicht ..."

"Thiel ... wenn ich was von Ihnen wollte, würden Sie das schon merken. Jetzt geraten Sie nicht gleich in Panik. ... Ich glaube, das war ein Tor."

"Was?" Verflucht, jetzt hatte er tatsächlich das erste Tor dieser Saison verpaßt. "Wer hat geschossen?"

"So ein großer Blonder - ganz ansehnlich ..."

"Boerne!"

"Sie haben echt keinen Humor, Thiel. Die zeigen das doch nochmal in Zeitlupe - da, die Nummer 9."

Thiel seufzte. Sollte er dem anderen jetzt erklären, daß es nicht dasselbe war, ein Tor im Nachhinein zu sehen?

"Was ist?"

"Nichts - aber es wäre nett, wenn Sie mich beim nächsten Tor nicht im entscheidenden Moment ablenken."

"Ich habe doch gar nichts getan! Sie haben doch davon angefangen ..."

"Boerne!" Er warf seinem neuen Kollegen einen warnenden Blick zu. Hetero oder nicht - eine Nervensäge war und blieb der andere auf jeden Fall. "Konzentrieren Sie sich aufs Spiel ... oder, wenn das zu viel verlangt ist, lassen Sie _mich_ wenigstens in Ruhe zusehen."

Boerne seufzte. "Ich hole mir mal noch ein Bier ..." 

 

***

 

Alles in allem war der Abend dann doch ganz in Ordnung. Die nächsten beiden Tore bekam er mit, und sein Favorit gewann. Boerne konzentrierte seinen Redefluß auf die Halbzeitpause, was vermutlich das Höchstmaß an Rücksichtnahme war, das er von dem Rechtsmediziner erwarten konnte. Erst am Ende fing der andere wieder an sich zu beschweren.

"Was wird das denn jetzt? Befragen die jetzt jeden Spieler einzeln?"

"Das ist die Nachberichterstattung ..." Als Boerne ihn verständnislos ansah, ergänzte er: "... da wird das Spiel nochmal analysiert."

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst. Ich meine ... wie kann man darüber länger als fünf Minuten reden?"

Thiel mußte grinsen. "Sie machen sich keine Vorstellungen ... aber das muß ich jetzt tatsächlich nicht mehr sehen."

Er schaltete den Fernseher aus. Es war nicht zu übersehen, daß Boerne erleichtert aufatmete.

"Live ist so ein Spiel noch was ganz anderes. Wenn Sie wollen, nehme ich Sie mal mit zu St. Pauli." Der Satz war raus, bevor er den Gedanken richtig zu Ende gedacht hatte. Wie war er bloß auf die blöde Idee gekommen - Boerne war ihm doch schon während der Arbeit auf die Nerven gegangen, und jetzt wollte er auch noch freiwillig noch mehr seiner Freizeit mit ihm verbringen?

Boerne sah ein bißchen überrascht aus. "Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen ... ich denke drüber nach." Zu seinem Entsetzen merkte Thiel, daß er rot wurde. Verdammt. Das war nicht ... nett ... gemeint gewesen. Das war nur eine Schnapsidee, die ihm ganz plötzlich in den Sinn gekommen war. Aber jetzt war es zu spät für Bedenken.

"Ich sag Ihnen Bescheid, wenn das nächste Spiel ansteht."

"In Ordnung." Boerne sah so aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber dann meinte der andere nur: "Ich glaube, das war's für mich dann auch heute. Ich habe morgen ein Blockseminar, das fängt früh an." 

"Ich bring' Sie zur Tür."

 

***

 

An der Wohnungstür angekommen, überlegte Thiel verzweifelt, was es jetzt noch zu sagen gab. Irgendwie fühlte er sich komisch. Dabei hatte er doch wirklich keine Vorurteile ... hatte er zumindest bisher gedacht. Wieso machte es ihn dann jetzt so nervös, daß Boerne auf Männer stand? Der andere sah ihn abwartend an, und er hatte das Gefühl, daß der Ball bei ihm lag.

"Na dann. War ein netter Abend, das können wir ja bei Gelegenheit wiederholen."

"Wenn es nicht unbedingt Fußball sein muß ..."

Thiel lächelte. "Haben sich keine neuen Horizonte erschlossen?"

"Nicht wirklich." Boerne zögerte. "Haben Sie Lust, am nächsten Wochenende mit mir auszugehen?" 

"Wie bitte?" Er starte den anderen groß an, aber Boerne wirkte völlig ernst.

"Ausgehen. Mit mir. Am Wochenende", wiederholte Boerne geduldig.

"Aber ... ich ..."

"Das ist eine ganz einfache Frage, Thiel. Darauf gibt es zwei Antworten: Nein - dann frage ich Sie nicht wieder. Oder Ja. Dann sehen wir, was passiert."

"Ich ..."

"Brauchen Sie vielleicht eine Entscheidungshilfe?"

"Wie wollen Sie denn ... ich meine ... Entscheidungshilfe?"

Boerne trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küßte ihn. Und er ... küßte Boerne. Was noch viel überraschender war.

Als Thiel wieder zu Atem kam, wußte er allerdings immer noch nicht, was er sagen sollte. Was zum Teufel war da eben passiert? Und wann hatte er die Kontrolle über diese Situation verloren? Boerne sah ihn prüfend an.

"Ich denke, das wird ein Ja."

"Denken Sie."

"Mhm. Wenn Sie so heterosexuell wären, wie Sie vielleicht glauben, hätten Sie mir schon eine gescheuert. Vertrauen Sie mir, ich habe da Erfahrung."

"Machen Sie das öfter?"

"Das ist der schnellste Weg um zu wissen, was Sache ist." Boerne lächelte ihn an. "Das erspart einem viel potentiellen Herzschmerz."

Thiel fühlte sich immer noch ein wenig wie in einer anderen Realität. Andererseits erklärte das jetzt so einiges. Zum Beispiel seinen Vorschlag, Boerne zu einem Fußballspiel mitzunehmen. Oder die Tatsache, daß er den andern heute Abend eingeladen hatte, obwohl er ihn zuvor ohne Ende genervt hatte. Oder daß es ihn erstaunlich wenig störte, daß Boerne immer noch viel zu nahe bei ihm stand. Vielleicht sollte er einfach ... sehen wie sich die Sache weiterentwickelte.

"Wann?"

"Was meinen Sie?" Boerne sah jetzt doch ein wenig verwirrt aus, dabei hatte er sich doch klar ausgedrückt.

"Wann am Wochenende?"

"Samstag? Um acht?"

"Das ... paßt mir gut."

Boerne lächelte noch mehr als vorher, und Thiel spürte ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend, das er zuletzt - das war jedenfalls ganz schön lange her.

"Na dann ... gute Nacht."

"Boerne?"

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Könnte ich ... könnten Sie ..." Er wußte zwar, was er wollte, aber nicht, wie er das jetzt formulieren sollte.

"Noch einen Kuß?"

Thiel nickte erleichtert und schloß die Augen, als Boerne sich vorbeugte. Ohne das Überraschungsmoment fühlte sich das noch viel besser an. Und das war dann wohl eindeutig ein Ja.

* Fin *

**Author's Note:**

> O.K. Das war eine wirklich alberne Idee, ich weiß. Diesen Kommentar zu den Tätowierungen habe ich auf dem Weg zur Arbeit im Radio gehört, und da tauchte plötzlich dieses Plot-Häschen auf und setzte sich hartnäckig fest. Dann fielen mir dazu noch Dialogschnipsel ein, die ich gerne verwenden wollte, und dann habe ich versucht daraus eine Geschichte zu machen, die allerdings weniger schlüssig ist, als ich sie mir wünschen würde. Wobei ich mir die direkte Vorgehensweise bei Boerne schon vorstellen kann - wenn er denn weiß was er will. Thiels Reaktion läßt sich hingegen eigentlich nur damit rechtfertigen, daß in meiner Vorstellung die beiden sowieso immer wollen und es nur einen Auslöser braucht - um Nipfel zu ziteren ;)


End file.
